This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To develop and manage a database of primate biomarkers of aging to improve collaborative research on the biology of healthy aging in nonhuman primates. The Primate Aging Database (PAD) is a multi-center, relational database of biological variables in aging, captive nonhuman primates. The NIA, National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), and National Primate Research Center, University of Wisconsin-Madison, have already organized nearly 900,000 data points on 17 species at nine facilities. An invaluable research, veterinary and clinical resource, PAD now features biomarkers on body weight, blood chemistry and hematology. This research used WNPRC Aging Resources and IT Services. The contract from the NIA was successfully renewed in 2008.